Club System
The main advantage of being a part of a Club is having friends with similar interests that can support your adventure. Your club can even take over an area and set the taxes by participating in Club War. Or just have fun by fighting together in the daily Club Challenge event. 'Creating a Club' The requirements for making a club are: #Must be in the 2nd Grade. #Can not be in a club, or left a club less then 24 hours ago. #Must be party leader in a party of at least 3 people. #Must have 8,000 mars to pay for costs. Clubs level up by talking to the Headmaster NPC when they enough mar, and enough club points. Club points can be gained by having players online so you slowly gain them over time, and they can also be gained from doing Club Battles. Requirements for each Club level: Rank E: starting rank costing 8000 mar to start and can hold up to 20 members. Rank D: upgrade requires 30 club points, at least 8 members, and 24,000 Mar. Holds up to 30 members and the Club Mark icon can be changed. Rank C: upgrade requires 300 club points, at least 12 members, and 96,000 Mar. Holds up to 40 members. Rank B: upgrade requires 2,400 club points, at least 20 members and 480,000 Mar. Holds up to 50 members. Rank A: upgrade requires 18,000 club points, at least 32 members, and 2,880,000 Mar. Holds up to 60 members. 'Club Managment' There are 5 club ranks that determine the size of your club and seniority. Leveling up a club would require Mar and club points. Talk to your Headmaster to level up your club. Club points are gained by how long your members are logged in and can be won through Club Challenge. So be sure to recruit active players! 'Tabs' Club Tab: Here are the functions you'll have access to in your club window. Note that the availability of some functions are limited to members depending on the rights they hold. 1. Disband: disbands your club. Be very sure as it can't be undone! There will be a 24 hour penalty where all members can not create or join another club. 2. Withdraw: leave the club. There will be a 24 hour penalty where you can not create or join another club. 3. Change Mark: change/upload your club's logo. The club has to be at least Rank D and you have the Change Club Marks right. 4. Change Notice: Changes the announcement on your club's front page. Your members will see these messages in their system notifications every time they log in. 5. Club BBS: a bulletin board just for your club. Members can post short messages for other club members to read. There is also a "Secret Guest book" option they can select to post a message only the club master can see. 6. Club Store: where the club master can purchase special club items with club points. 7. Club List: Opens up the list of clubs for your school. Club masters can use the "Change PR" button to add a short message to their club listing, which can be seen when a cursor is over the club's name. Club Member Tab: The club member tab will list the members in your club, their status, and current location if online. You can set permissions for each member by clicking the icons next to their name. If an icon is highlighted, it means the member has that particular right. Some of the member management functions available to a club master (and certain members with rights): 1. Establish Rights: grant rights to members you select. 2. Expel: removes a member from the club. 3. Succeed Club Master: hands over your position as club master to another member. 4. Move: teleports to member if a Buddies link up Card is in the inventory. 5. Mail: sends a mail to the member. Note that only the club master can set the tax rate for an area if Club War is won. And only the person with the Club Bank permission can access and modify the Club Bank. A member can access the bank if they are given the password, but they can only view items and donate money. Alliance Tab: This tab will show the list of clubs you are allied with. Whichever club initiates the alliance will have control over the alliance. To form an alliance, a club master can right-click another club master and select "Request Club Alliance" from the menu. You can also use the chat command "/alliance of other club master". Alliances can only be made with clubs of the same school. If you are the head of the alliance, there are options to disband the alliance in the alliance tab, and remove a club from the alliance. Clubs in the alliance can chat to all alliance members by using the alliance chat, using "!" before any message. When an alliance is disbanded, or your club gets removed from an alliance, there is a 24 hour wait period before any of the clubs are allowed to form or join another alliance. 'Club Member Rights' There are 8 Club Rights: #Enlist Rights #Banish Rights #Notice/Announcement Rights #Mark Rights #Transfer CD Rights #Bank Rights #Master Rights #Color Rights When a new Club is created, the Club master has to give themselves all these rights, and dictate who can have other rights. Enlist Rights: '' A character given Enlist Rights can invite other players without a club to join the club. They can also accept players who have applied to the club. ''Banish Rights: A character given Banish Rights has the ability to kick other players from the club. Notice/Announcement: Rights A character given Notice/Announcement Rights can edit the Club notice. When the Club notice is changed, it announces the full notice to the Club via system notice chat. Mark Rights: '' A character given Mark Rights has the ability to change the small picture next to the club name. You can change the Club Mark once the Club is level D, and the Club Mark can be no bigger then 16 x 11 in 24bit BMP or 32bit TGA format. ''Transfer CD Rights:' '' A character given Transfer CD Rights is the only person who has the ability to use Transfer CDs during a Club War. Only 1 person can have these rights, and these rights can not be changed during a Club War. '''Bank Rights: A character given Bank Rights has the ability to deposit, and withdraw items and money from the club bank. Only 1 person can have these rights, and this person also needs to know the Club Bank password. Master Rights: A character given Master Rights can set the rights for all other characters in the club as well as banish and notice/announcement rights. Master Rights is automatically given to the creator of the club, and if desired can be given away via the Master Relinquish button. ''Color Rights '':A character given Color Rights has the ability to change the display color of the clubs name. Club Bank There are 3 accounts in a Club bank: #Income #Support #Balance These accounts can only be accessed by the Club member with Club Bank Rights. 'Income' Income can only be gained by winning a Club War. Once a Club has taken over an area, they can set the tax rate for the side they have taken over. Income is then gained every time a player buys something from an NPC in the area that is owned by the Club. Income can then be moved from the Income account, into the Balance account by the Club member who has Club Bank rights. 'Support' The Support account gains money from Club Members who donate money to the Club. If they know the club bank password, they can open up the Club Bank and donate money. The Support account money can only be used for 2 things: *Paying for Club Members airship rides. *Paying for the mail Club Members send. This money can not be used any other way, money cannot be taken out of the Support account. 'Balance' The Balance account is the Clubs regular money account. Money can be deposited and withdrawn from it by the Club Member with Club Bank rights. When retrieving money from the Club Income account, the money will be transfered into the Balance account. Money can also be directly transfered from the Balance account into the Club Support account. Category:Information